


After Midnight

by Lovely_Lights



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angry Sex, M/M, Raphael actually has a lot of feelings, roommates that can't stand each other are a thing I needed to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Lights/pseuds/Lovely_Lights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck Him but also Fuck Him: An Autobiography by Simon Lewis</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Simon is a light sleeper. The type of sleeper who wakes up at the most minuscule of shifts. His mom had to stop checking in on him in the evenings when he was young because he would wake up and refuses to sleep for the next three hours. While before he used to love this quality. Now, as he’s clutching his chest, startled, due to the pounding at the door of his dorm room he wishes he could sleep like the dead. He rolls over, scrambling to pick up his phone and he lets out a small groan as he reads 2:26 am. He doesn’t know what’s worse: that anyone would be banging on someone’s door at this time or the fact that it’s also a Tuesday morning, the disrespect.  
  
Than again he shouldn’t be surprised. It’s not like it’s the first, or even second time, hell Simon stopped keeping count after the fourth time it happened.  
  
“Simon,” Someone calls from the other side of the door. There’s a muttering of Spanish and Simon knows the other one is belligerent, as he can’t even make out words in English. “Simon, dejame entrar, I know you’re awake.”

Simon plugs in headphones immediately, puts Explosions in the Sky on full blast and tries to muffle the knocking at the door. He’s good at pretending to not hear rude assholes, he has had practice. He puts an extra pillow over his head and breathes deeply. He should have known it was all going to shit from day one. But of course he didn’t. Who would have thought when he came into his room, stumbling carrying boxes and there was already one side impeccably made. Black pristine sheets already done over the bed, not a single wrinkle. A picture frame with a beautiful woman on the night desk and a book, La Casa de los Espiritus laying open the only sign that he hadn’t entered a military boot camp instead of a college dorm.

Raphael Santiago is a pretentious asshole.

And now it’s 3:34 in the morning, Raphael is still knocking at the door and Simon hates the fact that he can’t be a normal teenager who never wakes up. Also he has calculus in 5 hours, why is Simon a morning person again? He’s questioning all his life decisions that have brought him to this moment.  
  
He relents in his pursuit of falling back asleep because there’s no way he’s going to be able to ignore the banging at his door. His feet hit the cold tile and for not the first time, Simon curse’s Raphael’s entire existence. He opens the door, squinting at the light shining through the hallway before glaring at Raphael.  
  
“I swear Santiago, if you wake me up one more time.” He let’s the threat hang in the air.  
  
Raphael rolls his eyes. The only human emotion Simon think he’s capable of doing.  
  
“You won’t do anything, Idiota.” He says with an unconcerned lilt to his speech as he strips off his shirt. Before folding it. What kind of fucking menace is he Simon wonders? What drunken person takes the time to actually fold their dirty clothes? Raphael fucking Santiago that’s who. Simon continues to glare before he climbs into his sheets, collapsing onto the bed again.

Simon lies awake the smell of cheap beer filling the room along with the even breaths of Raphael, who, of course, has immediately fallen asleep. Of fucking course.

 

Clary is not being helpful. And by not being helpful he means she’s not allowing Simon to pout and whine and is actually giving him logical situations to the problems in his life. Not helpful at all.  
  
“Move out.” She suggests as thought it’s the most obvious things in the world, her eyes never leaving her sketch. He stares until he can make out who she’s drawing as she adds soft crinkles at the corners, he smiles a bit, it's Luke’s eyes. But then he blinks remembering the real issue at hand.  
  
He lets out a deep withering sigh. Simon is a bit overdramatic. This is normal. He’s the baby of his family and his mom is a smidgen overbearing and protective. And okay, requesting a new roommate is the sane option. It’s what normal people would do. But Simon’s main identifying characteristic is his absolute stubbornness. And this, the situation between him and Raphael is a full out war. Switching roommates at this point would be declaring defeat, and there is nothing Simon would hate more than the smug smirk on Raphael’s face if he gave in first. There will be no damn white flag above his door.  
  
Izzy coos at him running her hands through his hair lightly from where she’s sitting next to him her feet tucked beneath her. Izzy is the best Simon declares in his head, so understanding, he’s promoting her to best friend.  
  
“Maybe you could talk to him about what’s bothering you reach an agreement?”

Simon makes an indignant noise. Scratch that, Izzy is the worst.  
  
“I’ll just deal with it.” He says with a huff. Clary looks up than, her eyebrows rising as she pokes him with the heel of her boot.     
  
“Good. After all, one of us had to have the terrible college roommate experience, and it looks like I’m not having much luck on that end.”  
  
Simon pouts. Though he would deny this if it someone pointed it out But it’s short-lived, because Izzy smiles at Clary with absolute fondness and he maybe melts a little. Clary is great, he loves Clary, actually loved her for two years before quietly coming to terms with it and moving on, he want’s everyone to look at Clary in the way Izzy does as though she’s something special and bigger than the world, as though she’s sunlight. He approves.  
  
He turns back to his guitar and zones out a bit at the school’s coffee shop.    
  
It’s spacious and has the type of furniture you can sink into as though they’re giving you a hug. It’s also one of the few places that make his lattes exactly how he likes them and where he can avoid Raphael on most days He’s strumming a soft melody, one he’s been playing around with for days’. It’s soothing and makes Simon think of periwinkle blue and light rain against a windowpane, he hasn’t put words to it yet but he likes it. Can tell Clary likes it too as she hums along, still sketching the only change is now her feet are propped on top of Isabelle’s lap.  
  
It has all the markings of being a good day even though it was a shit morning. Simon also needs to learn to stop jinxing himself. The thought hasn’t left his mind, as the coffee shop door opens, the jingle announcing new customers and Raphael strides in with Magnus. For all the negative traits Raphael has the one shining glimmer is the fact that he’s not homophobic. Magnus Bane and him are best friend’s and Simon doesn’t understand how someone generally likeable and enthusiastic can be friends with the most bitter soul on the planet. At seeing them Magnus walks over exchanging greetings before asking Isabelle something having to do with Alec.  
  
From his peripheral he can see Raphael walk up handing Magnus his own coffee before he makes his way towards Simon. Raphael looms over him and Simon tries to ignore him. Hands still fiddling with chords as he tries to adjust the sound, he doesn’t have the ending quite how he wants it. But having the overbearing presence of the bane of his existence standing over him doesn’t do well for his concentration. And honestly Simon wonders where Raphael even has the time for things like looming. Between soccer practice, extra workouts, school, and taking 3 hours to get ready every morning, you would think there weren’t enough hours in the day for him to have time to annoy Simon.  
  
He let’s out an annoyed huff placing his guitar on the floor next to him before meeting Raphael’s eyes. The other has his arms crossed in front of his chest, eyebrow raised the poster child of adolescent defiance. He doesn’t care if Raphael is older than him, Simon at least is taller and can grow facial hair. And yes, he takes absolute gratification in this small thing. Simon never said he wasn’t a petty person.  
  
“Lily is coming over tonight.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“I’d like the privacy of my dorm.” He states. Face serious speaking as though Simon is a small child. Simon can’t believe he’s being serious.  
  
“Well, unfortunately for you it’s a shared dorm and you can’t bring back your girlfriend whenever.” He bites back as he crosses his arms over his chest eyes narrowing. Raphael opens his mouth as though he’s going to say something but only clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth.  
  
“It’s only until 10.” He adds.  
  
Simon makes a humming noise, contemplating his options. On one hand he has a test to study on Monday and he was going to study in the library but on the other hand he hates Raphael and that’s one of the big motivating factors in his life. He gives Raphael a bright smile.  
  
“No.”  
  
 

Simon always gets nervous before gigs. He can’t help it. Tonight is no exception. So, of course, it’s when Raphael decides to be more annoying.  
  
He’s trying to tune his guitar; the sound being off no matter what he does and he can’t concentrate because of the constant foot stomping. The other boy is doing jumping jacks in the middle room. And Simon is almost positive that all of the school’s athletes have access to not only the school’s gym but a private one as well, so, it’s not like he has to be here in the middle of the room. But this is war after all.

“Can you stop?” He snaps, his eyes making contact with Raphael from across the room.  
  
“Got fifteen more minuets to go.” He smirks. He’s shirtless and sweaty and he’s breathing as though he has asthma, it’s fucking distracting. Also he’s able to talk perfectly fine in the middle of a workout out, fucking show off.  
  
As he’s about to open his mouth to deliver another scathing remark his phone let’s out a beep. It’s Maureen telling him she’s downstairs, he groans a bit because honestly no matter how many times he’s never ready for this. He stands up, grabbing his key and looks over at Raphael who is now on the ground. His legs lowering and rising in steady rhythm, the muscles in his abdomen strained in concentration – it’s not impressive. Raphael meets his eyes and smirks, again. Simon slams the door as he leaves.    
  
By the time he makes it downstairs Clary is already there along with Maureen and the rest of the band. Maureen steps forward her arms wrapping around his waist in a hug. From over her shoulder’s Clary gives him a wink and he rolls his eyes. He wouldn’t have even known Maureen liked him if Clary hadn’t spelled it out for him and while it’s flattering it’s not like that on Simon’s end.  
  
“We’re playing at one of the biggest parties, thanks to Clary” Maureen say’s as they huddle up before getting into the van.  
  
“Thanks to Izzy.” Clary adds from where she’s busy spraying something into the side of the van.  Maureen nods before continuing.  
  
“Right,” She fiddles absent-mindedly with the rings on her fingers, “Magnus Bane’s parties are legend and he’s paying well, so let’s not fuck this up.”  
  
“Such inspiring words, Fearless Leader.” Eric calls out with a grin covering his face as he twiddles his drumstick in one hand.  
  
They get there early and are setting up when Magnus the gracious host that he is offers refreshments. Simon can’t help but be amused at the look of disdain that filters across his face as his offer of gin tonics and mojito’s is met with ' _just a beer in fin_ e'.  
  
“What about you Samuel?” He asks.  
  
“Do you have Blood Mary’s?”  Magnus beams.  
  
“Excellent choice, Simon.” He states before heading out of the room. Alec who was still in the room looks over at him.   
  
"Thanks for that.” He says in his steady voice, it’s firm leaving room for no discussion. Makes sense as to why he’s the Captain of the soccer team.  Simon tilts his head genuinely curious now.

“For what?” He asks.  
  
Alec looks up from his phone where he'd been typing something out.  
  
“Indulging Magnus. He would have been pouting until Ragnor, Tessa, or Raphael show up and demanded cocktails.”  
  
The smile on Simon’s face flickers. He'd forgotten that obviously Raphael would be here. He was after all one of Magnus’ best friends. Mood slightly soured he manages to grin again when Magnus glide’s into the room two cocktails in hand. He gives Simon his drink and follows it up with a quick cheers. Simon can’t help but be a bit surprised. Then again Magnus is always nothing but polite whenever he’s talked to him and when he’s in their room with Raphael he laughs at both of their bickering good-naturedly. Raphael doesn’t deserve Magnus, this is also fact.  
  
Clary bounces back into the room and she wraps her arms around Simon in a bone-crushing hug.  
  
“Are you already tipsy?” He laughs at the manic grin on her face.  
  
“Maybeeeee,” She stretches out her _e_ and wrinkles her nose as she nuzzles his shoulder quickly. “Izzy and Jace just got here, I’m gonna’ go get them.”   She flounces out of the room and Simon is about to follow her to make sure she doesn’t trip down the stairs, because Clary is tiny. Also she doesn’t back down from challenges especially drinking challenges where she forgets she only weighs 114 pounds. Magnus stops him.  
  
“Don’t worry, Alec, already went after Biscuit. Solomon, let’s play a round of beer pong.” Simon looks around notices that slowly more and more people have been trekking into the house.  
  
“I’m kind of a lightweight, Dude.” He shrugs helplessly. “ After the set I’ll owe you a game, but, Maureen may actually kill me if I get drunk before.”  
  
Magnus let’s out a chuckle and Simon smiles.  
  
It’s 10:00 when they get on stage and there are easily almost 100 people. Simon feels the energy thumping through him as he picks up his guitar. He’s buzzing right now the earlier feeling of nausea now making room for the circus-taking place in his stomach. He hopes he always feels like this before a show because it’ll mean he cares and in it’s own right that's important.  
  
They’re going into the second song and it shouldn’t be possible that out of all people Simon makes eye contact with Raphael. He does.  
  
The older boy is wearing a blood red button up, rolled at the elbows with tight black pants. He’s dancing with a girl his arm holding her hips as he looks at Simon. His gaze unwavering.  Simon breaks eye contact shaking his head and hopes it looks like he’s moving it to the beat of the music.  
  
The rest of the set goes without a hitch. He sings two songs and him and Maureen play off each other as though they’ve been doing it for years. By the end of it he’s sweaty and reeling from the energy of it. His skin is buzzing and he has all of this excess energy, which means the crash will be even worse, but right now Simon is living for this feeling. When he walks off stage, he’s pulled by his arm into a hug and he’s squished in the middle of Clary and Isabelle. They step back and Simon notices how Isabelle’s hand goes around Clary’s waist supporting her weight as the other sways a bit before steadying herself.  
  
“You were so good Si.” Izzy cheers.

“You guys liked it?” He asks earnestly.  
  
“It was delightful, Stanley.” Magnus calls out. “And I believe you owe me a game.”  
  
Simon let’s Magnus drag him to a room with a few less people.  
  
“Why aren’t you playing with Alec or one of your friends?” He asks.  
  
“Simple enough. Alec and Jace have formed an alliance that even Alec’s love for me can’t break. Ragnor is absolute shit. And Santiago is the enemy.” At that his eyes narrow wickedly and a mischievous look flashes across his face.  
  
“Santiago.” He calls out. And Raphael turns around from where he’s talking with two boys.  
  
“Bane.” He says loudly somehow making his voice echo in the room. “You’ve chosen your partner I see, are you ready to lose?” He wonders as his eyes rack over Simon as though assessing his abilities.  
  
“I didn’t lose last time Santiago.” Magnus remarks.  
  
“You had a decent team mate last time.” Raphael retorts.  
  
Simon rolls his eyes and bites the inside of his cheeks refusing to bite. Raphael gestures to the boy with the dreads who quickly comes over wrapping his hand around Raphael’s shoulder, who almost instinctively wraps one around the boys waist. Simon averts his eyes in annoyance. Magnus is meticulously placing the cups on each side, Simon is actually surprised he hasn’t actually retrieved a ruler to measure the exact distance.  
  
“Are you ready?” He asks.  
  
“I think so.” Magnus eyes narrow.  And he looks at Simon with ferocity in his gaze that makes Simon gulp. “I mean, yes, we’re gonna’ kill it.”  
  
“Good man.” Magnus nods gravely and Simon’s mouth is dry, he isn’t sure if he signed up for beer pong or for the military draft. Raphael offers them first go and Simon is once again a bit nervous at the look of deep concentration Magnus wears. He finally shoots and it sails landing perfectly inside one of the cups.  
  
“Drink, bitch.”  He orders nodding towards Raphael. Raphael sneers picking up the cup, gulping it down in one go. Yup, definitely signed up for the military draft.  
  
Magnus is good. He doesn’t miss any cusp and Simon while he does makes the stray cup here or there, Magnus is definitely carrying the team. Simon hates the taste of beer, he would kill for one of Magnus’ cocktails right now. The beer is stale and kind of tastes like ass and he already spilled some on his shirt when he was guzzling it down, he probably smells like ass too. He’s kind of tipsy.

He wasn’t lying when he told Magnus he was a lightweight. Raphael ends up winning the first game but that’s not enough to deter Magnus who suggests the best two out of three. Raphael agrees and turns to the boy next to him.  
  
“Eli.” He points a finger to the chest of the other, still looking as though he’s a king on a throne even when he has to look up at another person. “You are sticking to water, I’ll be drinking your beers.”  
  
The guy named Eli gives a sheepish laugh and nods.  That was half decent Simon thinks.  
  
They win the second game but by the third Simon’s a giggling mess.  He’s trying so hard and he looks up with earnest eyes at Magnus when they lose.  
  
“I’m sorry.” He whines. Magnus laughs and takes the cup he’s holding from his hand. Simon pouts he really wanted that beer it was the best thing Simon has ever tasted even better than chicken cacciatore.  Simon furrows his eyebrows as the room spins.  
  
“I’m drunk aren’t I?”  
  
“That you are Samsung.” Magnus humms and he hears Raphael laugh. He forgot Raphael was there until this very moment, Simon pouts even more and sighs.  
  
“Make him go away, Magnus. He’s mean.”  Magnus lets out a full laugh while Raphael looks indignant. And really Simon thinks after all the horrible things they’ve said to each other he’s going to get fussed over that?  
  
Simon’s feet feel heavy but he follows behind Magnus who has a grip on his wrist. He stops for a moment shuffling his feet, he kind of doesn’t want to move, suddenly there’s a hand on the small of his back pushing him forward, and fine, he’s moving.

They reach a room with a couple of couches and a pool table. Clary is sitting up on one end of the pool table and Jace is holding her up as she animatedly talks gesturing with her hands. She’d probably be tipping over if he wasn’t holding her. Simon runs over to them and gives Jace a big hug.  
  
“You alright there Si?” Jace asks as he puts one hand on his shoulder steadying him. He laughs and nods.  
  
“We lost at beer pong.” He whispers to Jace as he leans against him. It may not be a whisper since Clary is able to hear as she laughs at him.  
  
“You suck at beer pong.”  She states.  
  
“I know!” He exclaims.  
  
Seemingly out of nowhere Lydia appears in front of Simon, two cups held in her hands as she hands him one, her mouth set into a small frown.  
  
“Drink this for me?”  She requests. And Simon is a smart man. When Lydia Branwell asks you to do something you do it. Not only because she can kick your ass without one single strand of her braids moving but also because she has a frown that looks like you hurt a small golden retriever puppy. Simon loves puppies.  
  
Simon nods and sips at the water. It feels nice going down his throat and he doesn’t realize how thirsty he was. He closes his eyes for a minuet and when he blinks he meets her eyes no longer concerned anymore but fond.  
  
“Yup.” He pops the p and grins. “Lydia, thank you for allowing me to cuddle your boyfriend. Jace, thank you for being the perfect height to rest upon.”  
  
He looks over at Clary who sticks out her tongue. Her arms are wrapped around Isabelle’s shoulder who’s standing with her back to her. Clary looks like a koala. Koala Clary, he likes it. They stand around talking there in the pool room, the music vibrating from the dance floor for about an hour. In this time Lydia has managed to make him and Clary both drink three more cups of water. Future doctor Lydia Branwell everybody.  
  
“I’m gonna go dance.” He says as he hears a song coming from the main room.  
  
Clary makes a sound of agreement as she hops off the pool table grabbing Izzy and Simon’s hand, as she hurdles into the room somehow being able to make her way seamlessly through the crowd. They dance in a slight formation all three of them close to one another, bodies swaying. When Simon suddenly feels someone tug on his hips, pulling him in. He feels his back collide with a solid chest, a dude, okay he can roll with that. He looks over to Clary who gives him a wink. A hot dude, he can definitely roll with that.  
  
He feels fingers dig into his lower abdomen and Simon gives a slight roll of his hips. It’s been a while after all and he’s a young 19-year-old boy, he has needs.  
  
“Let me get you a drink.” The guy behind him says against his neck. Simon nods before turning around and finally seeing him. He’s good looking, in a common way, tall and slim, with ash brown hair. He smiles at Simon and it’s a good smile, wide and easy as tough he spends all his time doing it.  
  
They walk through the crowd to a table with an assortment of bottles and chasers. He’s handing Simon his drink when it’s snatched out of his hand. Raphael comes out of nowhere standing in front of Simon, his back tense.  
  
“What are you doing here Karnstein?” For a moment Simon is taken aback. In all the months spent throwing insults he had never heard Raphael sound so absolutely livid.  
  
And yet, here he is watching the Latino scowl up at the other as he throws away the drink.  
  
“Raphael, it’s been some time.” He smiles at the younger boy and Raphael steps up. Simon is almost sure he’s going to take a swing at the other as his hands bawl into fists.  
  
“I called security. I suggest you leave.”  
  
The grin drops from his face and is replaced with a scowl. But the other merely turns around and leaves.  
  
“Umm okay what was that about?” Simon questions.  
  
Raphael rounds on him, and Simon actually stumbles back hitting the table. Raphael grabs him by his bicep and drags him from the dance area. He shoves him into one of the many rooms of Magnus’ apartments. It’s a spare guest room, immaculately made but with no personal touch to be found.  
  
“Que estupido tienes que ser. Do you know who the fuck that was?” He hisses, his fingers pressing into Simon’s shoulder. Agitation rolling off him in waves.  
  
“Some guy I was dancing with, why are you acting psychotic right now?” Raphael lets out a humorless laugh.  
  
“That was Louis Karnsetin.” Simon gives him an incredulous look the unsaid _and_ hanging in the air. Raphael pinches the bridge of his nose before sighing heavily.  
  
“Dios, he’s a fucking rapist Simon.” His voice is almost shrill as he speaks.  
  
“Oh.” Silence fills the room and he’s going to thank Raphael. He really is. But fucking Raphael is giving him this patronizing look and he can’t even think straight.  
  
“Well, next time you decide to be my savior you could try to not bruise me.”  Raphael glares and crowds into Simon’s space. Their faces are inches apart and Simon is aware of the tension filling the room. He looks down at Raphael whose glaring up at him and he takes sick pleasure in that extra inch of height.  
  
“Fuck you.” Raphael sneers and the tension snaps.

The next thing he knows Raphael’s hand is pulling him down by his neck his nails digging into the skin there, and Simon is gripping his arms tight enough to leave the bruises he was just commenting on. Their mouths smack against each other and Simon can feel his teeth rattle inside his mouth as they clang against the others. It’s angry as Raphael grabs a fist full of his curls and pulls. Simon’s mouth parts as a groan of pain leaves him and Raphael pushes his tongue into his mouth. Simon tugs Raphael’s shirt out of his pants and slides his hands up raking his nails down his back hoping to leave angry red welts in his wake. He bites at his bottom lip and grins when he hears the hiss Raphael let’s out the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth.

He pulls back gasping for air. And Raphael hitches him up with one hand before throwing him onto the bed. Simon sits up, even as Raphael climbs on top straddling Simon. He pulls at the sides of Raphael’s shirt and grins when one of the buttons pop.  
  
“You fucking -.” Simon cuts off Raphael’s insult leaning up and biting down harshly on his neck, sucking at the area. “Asshole.” He grits out. Simon doesn’t miss the way he stretches out his neck, the bastard liked it.  
  
He pullss him down until their chests are touching and he wraps his around the curls, tugging. Raphael makes an annoyed sound but doesn’t move away. He’s panting harshly against Simon’s ear and he’s shoving Simon down and leaning back. Simon’s protests are silenced when he see’s Raphael’s unbuttoning his shirt – it’s not like Simon hasn’t seen him shirtless he may hate Raphael but he has eyes. And he looks good right now, his muscles taut from the exertion, the black trail on otherwise unblemished tan skin. Raphael is gorgeous too bad he’s such a dick. Raphael smirks when he catches Simon’s eyes and as he finishes taking his shirt off he gives one slow grind his length pressing against the jut of Simon’s hips. He feels his eyes rolls back and he runs his nails down Raphael’s back, and grins when he hears Raphael moan as he arches at the pressure. He hopes Raphael is bleeding.  
  
In turn Raphael tugs his hair harshly. And it shouldn’t feel so fucking good but it does, fuck it does.  It’s sharp and angry and it feels exactly like whatever is pulsing through Simon’s body. Raphael is rolling his hips down and mouthing at Simon’s neck as Simon ruts up trying to get the friction he desperately needs.  
  
“Are we going to keep acting like thirteen year olds or are you going to fuck me?” Simon bites.  
  
Raphael slowly pushes back propping himself on his hands. He searches Simon’s face and whatever he was looking for he must find because moments later he’s leering down at Simon. Simon glares right back.

Now as Raphael is fiddling around in the drawers looking for lube should be a good time for Simon to actually listen to his other head. This is Raphael; this is going to fucking end in disaster someway or another. But as Raphael’s hands come to the waistband of his jeans Simon’s mind goes radio silent. There’s a brief moment once they’re both finally naked where Raphael gaze lingers on him, as though he’s drinking him up. It barely lasts and then Raphael is moving slicking up his fingers. It’s desperate and heated. Simon will swear Raphael moves to the pulse of the anger running through his body.    
  
Once there’s three fingers stretching him, Simon’s breath is coming out in shaky breaths. It’s been too fucking long and Raphael’s fingers aren’t enough no matter how good they are, how he fucking shivers as Raphael curls into him. He’s pushing down on them chasing the sensation he needs. He almost screams at Raphael when he pulls his fingers out but his body’s shaking and he’s sure his voice would tremble if he could get any breath in his lungs.  
  
He leans back grabbing a condom and rolling it down onto his cock. Simons stomach flips a bit at the slight.  
  
“Estas seguro, you sure?” His voice is gruff and low and if it were anyone else Simon would appreciate the gesture but all he can do is narrow his eyes. He’s going to make a comment on how he will actually kill Raphael if he doesn’t get inside him now but the other nods.  
  
“Lean back.” He orders. Simon spreads his legs a bit until Raphael is between both of his thighs. He lines himself and pushes slowly. Simon’s breath hitches and he has to force his body to relax as his eyes squeeze shut. Raphael runs a hand across his curls while he kisses Simon deeply his tongue licking into his mouth. Simon relaxes. Raphael is slow for a few more moment’s until he’s got himself all the way in. His hand that had been running down his sides, fingers lightly grazing now tighten and he snaps his hips suddenly to get deeper, Simon cries out.  
  
Raphael cants his hip and slides deeper, changing the angle of his thrusts, Simon spreads his legs wider, arching up to meet Raphael’s thrusts.  

He moves to wrap a hand around his cock but Raphael swats it away, replacing it with his own. He sets the pace and it drives Simon mad, it’s slow, uneven from the harsh thrusts rattling the bed. It goes on like this for minuets, Simon switching from grabbing the sheets or running his hands down Raphael’s back. He’s so close. Simon squeezes his muscles around Raphael and finally the other relents, speeding up the pace of his hand, it only takes a few more strokes until Simon’s coming, biting at his hand, toes curling, as he finally goes boneless against the bed.

Raphael keeps going and Simon can’t even help the little whine that escapes him. He’s over sensitized. He feels the soft graze of Raphael's fingers along his side again the direct contrast of his thrusts. Finally his breath hitches and he follows, his hand pulling at Simon’s hair.  
  
They lie there for a moment. Raphael collapsed on top of Simon the sound of their breathing filling up the room.

He feels Raphael shift on top of him before carefully climbing off. Immediately Simon’s mind goes into hyper drive. It all feels like a faded out dream, light and grainy, as though it almost didn’t happen. But it did. Simon had sex. To be more specific he just had sex with Raphael. Fucking amazing sex if he’s being honest with himself, which he’s going to try to avoid doing from now on. He hears Raphael shifting around and he looks over as the other is pulling up his jeans. They stare at each other for a moment and it feels like hours have passed before Raphael finally say’s something.  
  
“Hasta luego.”  
  
He steps out of the room moments later.  
  
Simon breathes deeply.  
  
“Fuck.”


	2. Chapter 2

Raphael's stressed. There’s no other word to describe the sickening anxiety running up and down his body.

He left his criminal justice and the constitution exam reciting back all the Supreme Court cases and rechecking the answers he put down. He’s in the middle of mentally going over Marbury vs. Madison when his phone begins buzzing.

A picture of his mother, Guadalupe, shows up its one of Raphael's favorite, she’s wearing a royal blue dress her black hair falling around her as she looks down smiling at the birthday cake they had all made for her.

Raphael can feel himself begin to smile at the thought of his mother. He immediately answers.

“Hola mi vida.” Her voice is high and soothing and Raphael can make out the smile she’s wearing. It’s 2:00 she’s probably in the kitchen preparing la merienda for when the little ones get in, her voice humming along to a song from Marc Antonio Solis.

“Hola mama.” he says as he tugs up his backpack.

“How did your exam go, cariñito?” She asks and Raphael can hear the sound of a knife chopping. He lets out a sigh, thinking about question five.

“I believe, I did well.” She hums in response and Raphael listens for a bit, his nerves soothing.

“School is important cariñito but so is your health,” she replies her voice taking a worried note, "I can't help it I worry.

“I’m fine.” He reassures her.

Raphael is the first of his brothers to go to university.His soccer and academic scholarships were the sole reason he was able to attend. Raphael knew he couldn’t allow himself to achieve anything but perfection both on the pitch and in the classroom. He was the oldest, his brothers looked to him as an example and Raphael wanted them to realize school was important. The idea of failing has never been an option, he couldn’t imagine his mothers disappointment or all of her sacrifices, the extra hours she picked up to buy him new cleats and a laptop going to waste. A little bit of stress was nothing compared to the idea of failing.

“Te extraño.” she whispers across the line. Raphael feels the way his hands shake and he clenches them.

“Te extraño tambien, mama.”

“I am proud of you, tan orgullosa,” Her voice comes out thick and Raphael can feel that familiar ache inside him and for a moment his vision blurs.

“Mama, te amo, tell the boys, que los extraño y que los  
quiero,” he doesn’t tell her to not cry. Because Santiagos no lloran, ellos luchan.

“Mama, I’m getting to Alecs. Te quiero, hasta mañana.”

“Hasta mañana mi niño, que dios te bendiga,” He hears the smack of her lips making a kiss and he repeats the noise.

He pockets his phone and heads toward the upperclassman dorms, it’s part of the renovated dorms. And though Magnus had whined for ages for Alec to move into his apartments the younger had won out saying it was inconvenient due to classes and soccer practice.

He smiles at the RA sitting on duty as he makes his way to the staircase, it’s on the fourth floor but Raphael could use the extra exertion it would take to get rid of the last of his restless energy. When he makes his way up to Alec s door he raps on the door.

In a sick way he’s comforted by the bags under Alecs eyes. A reminder that he’s not the only one stressed about this weeks game. Alec nods and steps to the side.

When he walks in Magnus is coming out of Alecs room and he frowns.

“Absolutely not,” Magnus states. “Leave Rafa.”

“Is that any way for my best friend to greet me?” He puts his backpack on the couch before propping himself down, crossing his legs.

“Ragnor is your best friend I -” with that he gestures to himself in a wide swoop - “can’t stand you,” Magnus replies promptly. It’s a lie.

“I got him to calm down over this weeks game I’m not having you stressing him out again,"

“Well, my captain wanted me to come after class, guess sex will have to wait,” he tilts his head eyebrows raised in an expression of innocence.

Magnus nose wrinkles in contempt.

Alec props himself on the arm of the couch and makes a slight grabby hand until Magnus steps into the space between his legs.

“I’m exhausted of going over strategies, leave all the plays you worked on top of the desk and let’s relax.”

Magnus preens in victory. Raphael isn’t sure what Magnus thinks he won but he hasn’t understood Magnus in the last 15 years of his life.

They’re sitting about playing FIFA and it’s nice Raphael has to admit. Being able to disconnect for a while and enjoy himself.

“Stephan is hosting the party after the game this time.” Alec says offhandedly as he tries to take the ball from Raphaels player. “Gonna invite anyone?” He asks.

Raphael fiddles around with the controls and gives a tiny smirk when his player makes the goal and puts the game on pause before turning to Alec.

“You ask this every time, everyone I would care to associate myself with will already be there.” He places his control down and stretches out his legs a bit.

“What about Stanley?” Magnus inquires from where he’s now snuggled himself under Alecs arm, yeah the game is over now.

“You mean Simon, what of him?”

Magnus looks at him in that assessing way he thinks makes him look wise, in reality it makes him look like a disgruntled kitten.

“Are you going to invite him ?”

Raphael snorts. "Why would I?”

Magnus grins and Raphael knows no good can come from that.

  
“Fine, I’ll invite him.” He whips out his phone, the glitter case catching the light and texts furiously.

Raphael's eyebrows draw together.

There’s the small little meow that comes from Magnus phone and than he’s grinning.

“Sergio will be coming.” He grins.

“Why would you do that, the majority of Stephens friends are assholes. He won’t fit in there.” Raphael states.

“ Well it’s already done not much you can do about it,” Raphael sits back arms crossed at his chest as he feels annoyance spread through him. Nothing new the thought of Simon is enough to piss him off most days.

 

~|~

 

Simons fiddling around with chords when his phone buzzes by the drawer. Today has been a pretty great day, he only had to wait five minuets in line for his coffee, his results from his accounting exam came back promising and he hadn’t seen Raphael all day. He can’t complain. So he stretches over to grab his phone and looks at the unknown number. The text reads:

_'heyyyy it’s Magnus'_

Before Simon can even reply let alone question how Magnus Bane got his number another text comes in.

_There’s going to be a small get together after the game at_ _one of the players apartment, I wanted to invite you!!!_

Simon hesitates before answering. It’s not that he doesn’t like parties he does. But he likes low key chill events where someone’s playing a guitar, there’s a selection of craft beer and he knows the majority of the people there. Or if he’s playing the event because 9/10 times the adrenaline he gets from a gig is enough to rid him or any social awkwardness.

Being at a party with a bunch of meat heads, Alec  and Jace not included, who have a superiority complex as large as the weights they lift reminds him way too much of high school to sound like a good time. There’s another buzz and he reads the message.

_Also it would piss off Raphael (;_

Simons throat clenches and he wonders in Magnus knows. Imean it is his and Raphaels business but it’s not like he didn’t tell Clary and Izzy only moments after it happened. He opens up his message texting a short reply.

_Haha, I’ll see, thanks for the invite, dude (:_

Within the next hour he taps out a text to his mom and sister telling him about the grade from his business calc class and avoiding any mention of his results from his first Spanish exam. He plops down on his bed to watch Brooklyn 99, they have a diverse and hilarious cast how could he not become obsessed.

He’s super into the episode that he doesn’t notice the doorknob turn or Raphael walk in until the boy is tugging off his headphones.

Simon may have nearly had a heart attack.

“What the actual fuck?” Simon demands. Raphael has the decency to look a bit sheepish.

“I called your name twice.” His voice comes out sharp and annoyance colors his tone. Simon is about to apologize because he had his headphones in. He stops himself though cause honestly, who does Raphael Santiago think he is that everyone has to drop what they’re doing when he enters a room.

“Still doesn’t explain what the hell you’re doing.”

“Tell Magnus you’re not going to the party.” Raphael  
demands.

Simon pauses the episode on his laptop and moves the device out of his lap. “I don’t even want to go.” He replies, eyes narrowed as he fights the urge to strangle the other. Raphael being all up in his face to the point that Simon can make out the exact texture of his scar is making his vision blur.

“Perfect. Tell Magnus,” Raphael states.

“Contrary to what you think, Santiago you don’t get to tell me what do,” Simon snaps as he snatches his headphones out of Raphael's hand.

“You don’t even want to go!” Raphael states tossing his arms across his chest pulling himself to his full height so he’s looming over Simon whose still seated on the bed.

Simon shifts. Just because he hates Raphael and enjoys pissing him off its not like his brain forgets that the other is intimidating.

Before he can think he leans to the side and grabs his phone and types something away.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Raphael questions. His eyebrows rising higher.

"Telling Magnus I'd be more than happy to come." Simon chirps back happily a grin across his face.

Raphael's jaw drops before he turns around and walks out the door. Raphael 20, Simon 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long and it's not even that good just your basic filler chapter. Works has been crazy the last month and it's finally slowing down. I'm hoping to be able to post regularly within the next two weeks. 
> 
> As always kudos and comments are always appreciated and you can find me on tumblr @ thelovelylights
> 
>  
> 
> Spanish Translations:  
> “Hola mi vida.” - Hello my life 
> 
> la merienda: An after noon snack 
> 
> Cariñito: Affection pet name, little love. 
> 
> Te extraño: I miss you 
> 
> Te extraño tambien, mama.:I miss you too mom. 
> 
> Tan orgullosa : So proud
> 
> Que los quiero: That I love them. 
> 
> No lloran, ellos luchan: They don't cry, they fight
> 
> Te quiero, hasta mañana : I love you, until tomorrow. 
> 
> Hasta mañana mi niño, que dios te bendiga: Until tomorrow my boy, God bless you. 
> 
> Also Marc Antonio Solis is a famous Mexican singer, he is excellent!

**Author's Note:**

> This just needed to be written it should be maybe three more chapters? Unless it decides to run away with me. 
> 
> If you liked it please leave a kudo or comment xx
> 
> I'm also on tumblr @thelovelylights if you want to send me prompts.
> 
>  
> 
> Spanish text:
> 
> Dejame entrar- Let me come in


End file.
